


Tease

by brahe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, hot elf dads, that's basically the fic, there's kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Elrond pick up where they left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I wrote and I wasn't going to post it but I actually kind of like it so I figured I'd suck it up and post it (I need to get more into this ship anyway). Enjoy the (almost) sexytimes. [apologies for the big text clump, it's not letting me add space for some reason]

Thranduil watched Lord Elrond from his seat at the head of the ornate table. A small party of elves from Rivendell had arrived several days ago for talks, both diplomatic and personal. Tonight, Thranduil and a few chosen elves ate together with the Rivendell company in the grand hall. Thranduil had taken one head of the table, and Elrond had been seated at the other. Despite the seemingly large group gathered, there were only five seats separating each end, making it easy to avoid conversation but simple to hear it. The woodland king regarded Elrond as the dark-haired lord spoke animatedly with the elf to his left, smiling and laughing along with grand hand gestures and elegant turns of phrase. His age had not changed his appearance much: his hair was still dark as midnight and his eyes grey like silver. Though it had been what seemed like an age since the two met, Thranduil felt it easy to pick up where they left off. Which, if he must say, was a most delectable place.  
Eventually, elves began leaving the dinner, and when it was appropriate, Thranduil stood. "Lord Elrond," he asked, leveling him with an unreadable gaze. "If you wouldn't mind, there's something I wish to show you." The king stood off to the side as Elrond rose and bade the remaining few a good night. When Elrond arrived at his side, they began the trek to his chambers. After an extended moment of silence, Thranduil spoke. "Surely, I hope we have left formality in the hall."  
"Of course," Elrond responded, a smile on his face. "I was merely thinking as to what you could be showing me."  
"Do not read so much into it, mellon nin," Thranduil said. Typical Elrond. "I simply wished to whisk you away from the crowd." He glanced sideways at his companion who's smile had become a smirk.  
"I see," he mused. "For whatever purpose, if I may ask?" They paused at the doors to Thranduil's chambers, and the king turned to Elrond, giving him a very appreciative once-over.  
"Do you require a response?" he asked, pushing the door open behind him. Elrond followed him into the rooms, closing the door and sealing the latch.  
"Perhaps," Elrond replied, walking around Thranduil's chambers. "It depends on what the response would be."  
Thranduil joined him in the archway before the bedroom, his fingers combing through his hair until they found the back of his head. Their mouths met in a heated kiss that required no pretense. A small groan escaped Elrond and Thranduil pulled him closer. "How is that?" Thranduil asked, voice breathy, and Elrond offered him a weak glare.  
"Excellent until you stopped," he said, gripping the king's shoulders and pulling him into another breathtaking kiss. The two made their way towards the bed with a combination of coordinated grace and rushed stumbling, shedding their shoes in the process. Thranduil's hands left Elrond's hair and began undoing the clasps on his robes until he could push the silk from his shoulders. It fell to a pool around his feet, leaving Elrond in nothing but his undershirt and breeches. Elrond stepped from his discarded robes and watched appreciatively as Thranduil shed his own. The king met his stare and gave him a coy smile.  
"Like what you see?" he asked, though it wasn't really a question. Thranduil stepped back to Elrond, pulling him close once more. Delicate fingers pushed the soft material of Elrond's undershirt until it revealed his shoulders. Elrond watched Thranduil's eyes grow dark before his mouth found his neck, drawing low noises of pleasure from the raven.  
"Tease," he breathed out, the ending turning into a moan as Thranduil sucked at his collarbone. The king chuckled against his neck, earning another groan at the vibrations.   
"I am only taking my time to _appreciate_ ," Thranduil explained. Elrond groaned in frustration and tugged Thranduil’s mouth back to his. The king’s hands slipped from Elrond’s shoulders, fingertips trailing like feathers down his sides before wrapping around the edges of his sheer undershirt and pulling in off in one smooth motion. The shirt fluttered to the floor beside them as Thranduil ran strong hands across Elrond’s chest.  
“If you do not to something soon, I will have to take care of it myself,” Elrond hissed, eyes closed and head back in pleasure. Thranduil smiled and kissed him twice, then pushed the elf lord back onto the bed. Thranduil crawled up to kneel over Elrond, and Elrond wrapped his arms around Thranduil’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him hard and slow. The blond pulled back with a deep breath, his eyes nearly all black with lust.  
“I intend to make you scream,” Thranduil growled at Elrond, taking him into another kiss.  
  
And scream he did.


End file.
